To the next world!
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: Now that the peace is something normally in Sitara, it's Nashi's turn to go on adventures. But what is that weapon she's using? And after all what magic does she have? Follow her's and Shade's adventures while making friends and nakama. Sequel of Akuma Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Serena: Since you wanted it so bad, I did it!**

**Diana: Minna! This is the sequel of Akuma Lucy!**

**Serena: It's name… To the next world! You'll know why soon…**

**Lucy: Kya! It's my little princess's turn now!**

**Natsu: Go Nashi! Smash them all!**

**Serena: I still wonder what kind of parents are you… Aren't you at least a bit worried?**

**Lucy: Should we?**

**Natsu: Dunno…**

**Serena: Then I'll make you be just wait!**

**Nashi: With these said… Serena-nee doesn't own Fairy Tail. Papa! Give me a ride!**

**Serena and Diana: So cute…**

**Chapter one: Nashi's big time**

"Aunt Levy! You said you will take me with you at the library today!" little Nashi pouted. "Did you mommy? Then I'll come too!" a little girl with messy dark blue hair and dark yellow eyes said and ran towards Levy. Unfortunately Gajeel caught her and lifted her. "Daddy!" She shouted and whined. "Don't complain. I told you I'll begin your training so you can beat Salamander's kid ass." He said. Nashi immediately hid after Levy. Levy giggled. "Now now…" she said and kneeled near Nashi. "I'm sorry but I can't take you with me today. Perhaps next time, ok? In that time…why don't you go at Fairy Tail's library? I'm sure they would let you enter." Levy smiled. Nashi smiled too. "You mean on Earthland!? I'll go! I'll go!" the little pink haired girl said enthusiastic. Then she ran to the door but before leaving she turned. "Bye, aunt Levy, uncle Gajeel, Ruka!" she said and left. Levy giggled, Ruka smiled and Gajeel smirked. "Now… back to training!" Gajeel said and Ruka became uneasy. "Mommy!" she shouted before being dragged out of room.

She first went to the palace to tell her mother where she was going. But when she reached the palace one of the maids told her that Lucy and Natsu were off to do some errands. She sighed and decided to go anyway. But first she made a stop into her room to take her partner, Shade. Shade is one of Charla's and Happy's children. Nashi named her like this because she had black fur and purple eyes. Because of this Shade was always wearing white dress and ribbons. When Nashi entered her room she saw her sleeping on her bed. "Shade! Wake up! We're going on Earthland!" Nashi shouted and shaking her poor exceed. Shade immediately woke up cause of her screaming thinking that something bad happened. "What do you mean, you woke me just because you wanted to go to Earthland!" Shade yelled back at her making the poor girl have tears in the corner of her eyes. "But…" Nashi murmured. Shade sighed. "I guess I have no other choice…" she said smiling. Next moment Nashi had sparkle eyes and her mood illuminated the room. That scared Shade a little. "Really!? Let's go then!" Nashi said ad dragged Shade by tail outside the room not paying attention to the screams of the poor cat.

The two finally reached the portal to Earthland. Shade was still complaining about the barbarian mode Nashi dragged her to this place. "Did Queen Lucy approve to that?" Shade asked in the end. "Nope. I couldn't tell her because she and papa were off to do some errands." Nashi said with zero stress. "Then I guess it's al… Wait! You didn't tell anybody were you're going!? Then no way we'll-!" Shade began but without her noticing Nashi dragged her in the portal and after what the lights adjusted she found themselves in the middle of Crocus. "Eh!?" Shade shouted to her despair. "What should I do!? Queen Lucy asked me personally to take care of Nashi and look where are we! I'm going to die!" Shade shouted frantically. Nashi on the other part didn't understood what she was thinking. "What's the big deal? I have already 8 years. I can take care of me myself." She said. "Hell you can!" Shade shouted back to her. "Let's go already! Or else I'll tell Charla that you are eating fish before going to bed…" Nashi said. Shade's eyes widened and the next thing Nashi knew was that Shade took her and began to fly. She smirked.

Soon they reached Magnolia and from there they went on feet. "Ahh! It feels so good to come back here! I always loved this place." Nashi said smiling. "But why did we go on this street? We could have gone on the main street." Shade said walking a little behind her. "I just wanted to see the river." Nashi said and went on the river's edge walking on it. "Look out! If you'll fell who do you think will have to take you out of there?" Shade said. "Hai, hai!" the pink haired girl replied with zero stress. Right then two fishermen passed and saw her. "Hey… is that Lucy-san!?" one of them whispered. "No way… she's so small… she can't be her!" the other one said. "But she looks alike her… and she always walked on the edge like this…" " Now now… years passed since then… why are you bringing memories back now?" "You're right… Hey, missy! Look out there!" one of them shouted to Nashi who was looking at them stunned and giggled going ahead. Nashi was blinking fast and looking at the edge then at the river and then at the edge again. In the end she smiled. "Mama did this too! Did you hear them, Shade!? Mama did this too! These two old men knew mama! I wonder if she lived near…" Nashi said and ahead. In front of her she saw an old woman outside a house with a Renting sign in hands. When she saw Nashi she took her glasses off and cleaned them then put them back. Her eyes were large widened and she looked as if she saw a ghost or something. Nashi and Shade noticed this too. "Are you ok? You seem a little pale." Nashi said. The woman just nodded by head as Nashi went ahead. She went inside the house remembering about one of the girls who stayed in that house years ago.

Nashi and Shade went ahead and soon they reached a castle-like building with the sign of Fairy Tail outside. Nashi was so happy to be there finally so she slammed the door in her way of entering. Everybody looked at her. "Minna! I'm back!" Nashi shouted and everybody cheered. Then two women came to her followed by two children. "Nashi… good to see you here. How are you?" a woman with red hair asked. "Good, auntie Erza!" Nashi said. "My, my… what could bring you here, my dear? Or did you come to play with Roxy and Yoru?" Mirajane said. "Nashi!" and girl with silver hair shouted and hugged her. Then a boy with blue hair came. "Roxy! Yoru!" Nashi shouted happy and hugged the two of them. "Good to see you too…" Yoru said a little annoyed but when he met his mother's eyes he turned pale and began to jump happy holding hands with the two girls. "What's with this fuss over there?" an old man said from the bar. "Master!" Nashi said happy to see him too. "Ah! If this isn't the little Nashi… What brings you there? Did your mother send you to bring something?" Master asked while looking at her. "Nope. Auntie Levy said that I could look in the library alone since she had something to do. So… Can I? Pretty please?" Nashi said whit doggy eyes. Master began to laugh. "Of course you can! Mira… can you please take her there?" Master said. "Of course! Roxy… be good and play with Yoru, ok? This way Nashi." Mira said and Nashi and Shade followed her.

When they reached the library Mira let the two of them look around while she put some books in their place. "Look at that, Shade! I bet it's some good book!" Nashi said and pointed a book much above her. "And how do you plan to get it?" Shade asked. "You get me there." Nashi said with sparkle in her eyes as Shade thought she was just her servant. Having no other choice Shade grabbed the little princess and flew to the book. But when Nashi got it the notebook near it fell on the ground. Nashi's eye widened as she saw from it flying many drawings and pictures of her mother, her father and her friends from Fairy Tail. "Mama…" she murmured slowly. Then she heard footsteps and saw Mirajane heading for the notebook. "This sure brings back many memories." Mira said and took some pictures. Shade flew down and Nashi began to look at all the photos scathered around her. "What are these…? That's mama?" Nashi asked and pointed to one photo. Mira nodded and Nashi smiled. "What are all of these? Why are them here?" Nashi asked. She wanted to know more about her parents. "They are here for more than 15 years. They all represent the good times and the adventures Fairy Tail's members had." Mira said. "15 years? How come?" Shade asked curious. "Many things have happened in this guild." Mira said.

"You said adventures… what kind?" Nashi asked very curious. "Every kind. Fights, games, duels… Lucy was one of the active members here. We fought together against many things. And we always won." Mira said smiling. She began to remember these days already. "Nakama…" Nashi murmured and Shade and Mira looked at her. "It's nakama, isn't it?" the little girl asked with sparkle in eyes. Mira smiled and nodded. "To have nakama is a wonderful thing. And to go on adventures together with them is much more fun. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy formed the most powerful team here in Fairy Tail. It was called Team Natsu. They had much fun together and their bonds are tight even now. See? Nakama means family. And family means love." Mira explained them. "Team Natsu? I never heard about it." Shade said. "Eh… Your father was part of it too. They were going on jobs and sometimes they were destroying a city or a mountain." Mira said as if it was something normal while Shade's jaw was down on ground and Nashi listened fascinated about these things. "Amazing!" She exclaimed. "It's not amazing at all!" Shade shouted at her. Mira giggled and then gathered some pictures in one place. "Ne… what's that building?" Nashi asked and pointed to a drawing. She saw it on the way here. "That's Lucy's former apartment." Mira said and took the rest of photos too. "Mama's?" Nashi asked. She never heard of any of these. Mira nodded and put the notebook back. "I'm sorry but I gotta go now. Are you going back too?" Mira asked them and Nashi nodded.

Nashi and Shade headed back in Sitara. Nashi was still fascinated about all these stories Mirajane told her. If adventures were so fun then she would go in one too! "Shade! I decided! I'll go on an adventure!" Nashi exclaimed in one of palace's halls. Shade's jaw dropped on the ground. "What!? What are you saying!?" she shouted at her. "Don't yell. Someone might hear you. I said that I will go on an adventure. And you're coming too." Nashi said with a smile that could scare anything. "W-why are y-you d-dragging me in t-this too-o!?" Shade struggled. "Because you're my partner, that's why! Or would you leave me alone in a dangerous mission I could even lose my life in?" Nashi dramatized. "Then don't go!" Shade shouted at her. "Come on! What could go wrong?" Nashi asked and then she saw a white light coming from one of the walls. "What's this?" she asked and headed to it. "Ehh! Don't go! Let's call somebody first!" Shade said and tried to pull Nashi in the other direction but it was useless. "Don't be a scared cat." Nashi said to her partner smiling. For once Shade gulped and followed her hiding after her leg. Nashi put a hand on it and then the other one making the wall shine even more and disappear.

"Ehh! The wall disappeared!" Shade shouted scared. Nashi instead looked through the light and saw it's source. It was an ring with a star on it. Someone hid it for a reason there. But it was like Nashi was called by it. So she stepped forward to it. Shade was right behind her trying to figure what was that ring. A weapon? A seal? She just couldn't think anymore. Nashi stepped more and was now right in front of it. That light captivated her so she reached the ring. It was so beautiful so she took it and placed it on her finger. A perfect match! In that moment more light came and surrounded her and Shade. Nashi was smiling but Shade was screaming very scared. Then they disappeared leaving the room empty.

**Serena: I hope you liked it! ^^**

**Nashi: Sugoi! Where I am now!?**

**Shade (crying): Why me…!?**

**Diana: Stop winning like a baby and better do something useful!**

**Shade: Well you are!?**

**Diana: Eh… Hey! That's Serena's job, you know! I'm just pretending to do something and then I come and make everyone laugh making them that I'm the one who's doing it!**

**Erza: So you aren't doing anything… (reequip sword)**

**Diana: Eh!? Erza!? When did you…!? Ahh!**

**Serena: Well then! Bye bye!**

**Nashi: Bye!**

**Serena: Kawaii!**


	2. First World, First Adventure!

**Serena: Chapter two here guys!**

**Nashi: I really wondered where I disappeared. **

**Shade: It's just your fault!**

**Diana: Now, now… Don't be harsh with her.**

**Nashi: Can I do the disclaimer now?**

**Serena (hugging her): Of course you little princess with pink hair and that adorable laugh!**

**Nashi: Then this old lady doesn't own Fairy Tai. **

**Serena (plain): Old lady…? (growing mushrooms in the corner of the room)**

**Diana: Look what you did!**

**Chapter Two: First World, First adventure!**

"Did you find her yet?" one of the maids asked. "No! I don't know where she could be! And Shade is missing too so they are together." The other one, Rena, said. "We have to tell the queen and the king about this then. She's missing from a few hours." Both nodded and headed towards their office. Rena knocked at the door and when Lucy told her to enter both pushed the doors and entered worried. Lucy was sitting at the desk with all the paper in front of her while Natsu just stood and took a look on some of them. Both looked confused. "Your highness…" Rena began. "Did something happened?" Natsu asked. "The princess… she… disappeared…" the other one said. "We can't find her anywhere." Rena said and saw Lucy looking in Natsu's eyes and he looking in her's. "What!?" Both shouted at the same time.

**With Nashi**

Nashi and Shade were surrounded by the white light and the next thing they knew was the two of them floating in a rainbow colored tunnel. "Ahh! Where are we!?" Shade shouted frantically. But Nashi had stars in her eyes once again. "Amazing…" she murmured. Then a light from the direction the were floating to shone bright and the two entered thought it. Without knowing they fell in some forest and made quite a noise. "Kya!" Nashi shouted while falling. "Where are we?" Shade asked. "Dunno…" Nashi said and stood up looking around. "Let's go that way." She said and pointed to a direction. Shade nodded and walked behind her. With Nashi ahead they ran in two adults who were looking at some pound.

"My, my… what a cute little girl. What's your name?" the woman with light brown hair said when the pink pigtailed girl came out of the forest. "Nashi…" she replied not knowing where she was. Usually the people recognized her without even her telling her name. "What a cute name… I'm Momoko and this is my husband, Shiro Takamachi." She told her. "Hey there. Where is your mother? Are you lost perhaps?" Shiro asked her. "Somehow…" Nashi replied. "Then why not coming with us? We have a girl just around your age. You could play with her." Momoko said. "Thank you lady. I would like to!" Nashi said in the end. That made Shade a little scared. But she had to follow her…

The two adults took her to a resort near where they stayed. "I brought you some clothes to change." Momoko said and handed Nashi a kimono like everybody wore there. Nashi immediately changed into it and began to look in the mirror. "It looks so good on you!" Momoko said and hugged her. "Thank you for doing this for me!" Nashi said smiling and bowed to Momoko. "No need to thank me. I'm doing this because I want to after all." She said and left the room. "Doing this because you want to…" Nashi repeated. "I like this! I too am doing things just because I want to! Hehe! Now I'll go to look around this place more. You too are coming…" Nashi said to Shade and made her sigh. The two of them exit the room and headed to the inner garden.

"What do you think this place is? It doesn't look like Sitara." Shade asked. "Who knows…" Nashi said as she walked on the inn balcony. Then she saw three little girls and a woman with orange hair arguing. She looked at them and with the hearing she inherited from her parents she listened to them. Looks like the woman got the wrong person and Nashi was ready to leave when she heard something else. There were the woman's thoughts send to the girl with light brown hair and a ferret on her shoulder. It was telepathy. _"This is just a simple greeting. Let me warn you in advance. Children should be good little kids, and play elsewhere. If you get in our way too much, I'll shallow you whole."_ She thought and left. But when she passed Nashi and Shade she looked at them strange. Finally she left and now all of Nashi's attention was on the girls. The one with the ferret was kind of shocked. "Perhaps I'll give it a try…" Nashi thought and focused on the girl. _"Ne… can you hear me? Ne…" _Nashi thought and saw the girl trying to find her. In the end her sight remained on Nashi. _"Good. Don't let her scare you. I'm sure it's just mouth of her."_ Nashi thought and smiled to her then left followed by Shade. _"Nanoha…"_ the ferret thought. _"Hmm…" _the girl answered back.

In the evening when Nanoha and the girls came back they were surprised to see the pink pigtailed girl and her cat in the same room as Momoko. "Welcome back, girls." Momoko said and the girls greeted back. "Hello. My name is Nashi. Nice to meet you!" Nashi said with a smile on her face. "She will stay with us tonight since her mother isn't there. Hope you'll get along." Momoko said and left the girls alone. "Hello! I'm Arisa Bannings!" the girl with golden hair said. "I am Suzuka Tsukimura." The girl with dark purple hair said. "My name is Nanoha Takamachi. And this is Yuuno." The girl with light brown hair presented herself and her ferret. "I hope you won't be bothered by me or my cat while I'll stay here." Nashi said and saw Suzuko hugging Shade. "What's her name?" she asked with sparkle in eyes. "Shade…" Nashi murmured. "Ah! Her dress is so cute!" Suzuko said. "Why is she wearing a dress in the first place…?" Arisa asked and both began to talk about Shade while hugging her.

_"Ne… are you too…?"_ Nanoha began. Nashi looked at her. _"What?"_ she asked_. "Are you like me?"_ _"What would that mean?"_ Nashi asked confused. She didn't know what was she referring at. _"Are you too a mage?"_ Yuuno asked. _"So you can talk! Are you an exceed or something? I don't think… you're not a cat at all…" "Exceed?"_ Yuuno asked confused. _"Are you?"_ Nanoha asked her again. _"Well… I can only do telepathy. I'm only at the beginning. But my mama and papa are both great mages!"_ Nashi said and smiled to her. Then Momoko and Noel entered with some tea for girls. Each one of them drank and Nashi gave some to Shade too. Everybody was surprised to see her holding it like a human and drinking with such a grace. "Wow! She's amazing!" Arisa said. "Eh?" Nashi asked confused. "I mean… how is she doing it!? She's just like a human." She continued._ "I think you shouldn't do anything more than a normal cat…" _Nashi send to Shade.

Later at night the girls already slept. Well…two of them did. Nashi, Nanoha, Shade and Yuuno were still awake. "So you're her partner?" Shade asked Yuuno. "Somehow we ended up to… But I think it will be bet-" Yuuno began. "No! Don't talk about this anymore or I'll get mad. 'I don't want to put you into danger anymore so I'll better leave.' That's what you wanted to say right? Listen… At the beginning I was doing it because I wanted to help you, but now… I'm doing it because I want to." Nanoha said to Yuuno. "Ah! You said the same thing as your mother! You two are very alike!" Nashi said. "But what about you? Where's your mother? You said she is a great mage." Yuuno asked. "Her mother's name is Lucy Heartfilia. She's the queen of Sitara." Shade said. "Queen? Sitara? What's that?" Nanoha asked. "Well… I was wondering what is this place too…" Nashi said. "We are on Earth world. I heard a rumor about a new world called Sitara. I heard it was created many years ago by a woman with a great magical power." Yuuno said. "Yup! That's my mama! But she told me that everybody helped it's construction. So she wasn't alone at all." Nashi said. "So this is another world… I thought there weren't anymore than the ones already in the alliance." Shade said. "Well anyway… let's go to sleep. Good night!" Yuuno said and the three other girls said good night too.

In other part of the forest a small blue gem fell in the river. Nanoha suddenly opened her eyes as she felt it's presence. She and Yuuno ran to that place but of course Nashi wouldn't leave her alone so she took Shade and followed the two of them thought the forest. She too felt it and was curious about it. When Nashi reached them she hid after a tree and watched them. They encountered a girl with blonde long pigtailes and the woman with orange hair they met at the inn in the afternoon. Nashi saw Nanoha wearing another outfit and a staff with a red gem in her hand. They were almost to fight. "That Jewel Seed! It's dangerous! What do you plan to do with it!?" Yuuno shouted. "Who knows? I don't see any reason to tell you. And I think I was pretty nice when we talked before. I told you I'd shallow you whole." The fox like woman said with a grin on her face. "Old hag…" Nashi whispered after the tree and then she saw her transforming in a huge fox with sharp teeth.

"As I thought... that woman… she's a familiar!" Yuuno said. "Familiar?" Nashi and Nanoha asked at the same time. "That's right. I'm a magical beast created by her. In return for being allowed to live thought her magical power, I give my all to serve and protect her. Go on ahead… I'll be right behind you…" she said to her Master then. Then she jumped to Nanoha to attack her but Yuuno created a barrier. "Nanoha! Please take care of that girl!" Yuuno said. "You think I'll let you!?" the huge fox shouted. "I'll make you let me!" Yuuno shouted back and casted a magic to transport the two of them from that place. "Movement magic… That's bad!" the fox shouted and tried to get out of it's rage but it was too late. Yuuno transported them somewhere else. "Amazing…" Shade said. "Trained in magic that manipulates barriers to suit it's needs. You have a strong familiar." The blonde girl said. "Yuuno isn't a familiar! He's my friend!" Nanoha said and Nashi smirked after the tree.

"So? What will you do?" she asked Nanoha. "Isn't there some way we could discuss things?" Nanoha asked. "Simply words won't change anything. If you have the same goal as me, that means we'll be enemies… with the Jewel Seeds between us." She said and her calm face suddenly changed as she went to attack Nanoha. "Flier Fin…" the red gem from Nanoha's staff said and on Nanoha's shoes appeared pinkish light wings which allowed her to fly. "Even so…" Nanoha tried to say. "Put yourself on the line and make a bet. One Jewel Seed to the winner." The blonde girl said and flew after Nanoha. "Photon Lancer, get set…" her yellow gem said and she prepared an attack. "Shade… go after Yuuno and help him." Nashi said. "But…" Shade began. "No buts! I'll be fine. Now go!" she said one more time and Shade nodded and flew after Yuuno.

"Why did a mage strong enough to create a familiar came to this world?" Yuuno asked while he was running. "Do you plan to run forever!?" the fox shouted at him. Then Shade flew at an incredible speed to the ground and caught Yuuno. She took him in the air hoping the fox couldn't follow them here. "Shade!?" Yuuno asked shocked. "Where to go?" Shade asked not knowing the place. "There!" Yuuno said and pointed to a huge stone. Shade flew to it with the huge fox on their step.

The girl send a huge attack to Nanoha. "Divine Buster…" Nanoha's gem said and she counterattacked back. "Raging Heart! Please!" Nanoha said and her gem glowed in response. The two attacks collided and formed an immense pink sphere in the sky. "So strong…" Shade murmured and Yuuno nodded. "But she's still too innocent." The fox said. "Scythe Slash…" the yellow gem said and her staff transformed in a yellow light scythe. Nanoha's eyes widened not expecting that. "Nanoha!" Yuuno shouted to her. The girl approached her very fast. Nashi did as her heart told her in that moment. She ran towards Nanoha's direction and then she heard a sweet voice coming from her ring which was glowing white. "Jumping…" it said and Nanoha found herself heading at incredible speed to Nanoha. "Defense…" it said when Nashi reached Nanoha's place and created a white barrier. Unfortunately the girl's attack was too strong for it and broke the barrier sending Nashi flying in the forest. But Nashi's barrier blocked her attack.

Nashi was shining white while falling in the air. When she hit the ground a huge noise was heard and dust raised not letting anyone see her. "Nashi!" Shade and Nanoha shouted at the same time. "Pull out…" Nanoha's gem said and from it exited a small blue gem. "Raging Heart! What are you…?" Nanoha began. "I'm sure it was worried about you and did it to protect you." The girl said and was ready to collect it in her gem when a white beam stopped her. She and Nanoha looked to see where it came from and saw in the place where Nashi fell the dust clearing. Nashi was standing with some bruises and breathing heavy but in her right hand was a white staff which was shining the same color. It had a small ribbon on it and two white angel wings in the end. Also there was a yellow star from where came small lights. Nashi had a scary look in her eyes. "Hands off…" she said slowly. "Hm?" both Nanoha and the girl were confused. "Don't you dare to touch it. That's… that's Nanoha's!" Nashi said and was prepared for another attack. Nanoha's eyes widened and so did the other girl's, but hers went back fast. "Nashi…" Nanoha whispered. "I'm not sure what it is… but… I know it's important for Nanoha… so don't you dare to take it!" Nashi said. Nanoha smiled and closed her eyes for a while. "It's alright." She said then. "What!?" Nashi asked surprised. "I lost in the match. She can take it for now…" Nanoha said and the girl collected it.

Then the two of them landed and Nanoha went to Nashi. "Let's go home… Arf." She said and prepared to leave. The fox turned back into her human form. "I expected nothing less from my Master. Later, little girls." She said and jumped to her Master. "Wait!" Nanoha shouted while coming with Nashi. "Your name… What's you name?" Nanoha asked. "Fate… Fate Testarossa." She said and before Nanoha could say hers she and her familiar left leaving the two girls and their partners thinking.

**In Sitara…**

"Didn't you find her yet!?" Levy asked. "She's nowhere to see. We already searched every world." Lisanna said. "Where could she be?" Erza thought. The 13 generals of Sitara without Wendy, the queen, the king and the most important persons where keeping an urgent meeting. The generals were Laxus, Erza, Mira, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal, Ultear, Freed, Elfman, Wendy, Cana and Lisanna. Also in the room were the rulers of every world from the alliance and Levy, Evergreen, Bickslow, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Master Makarov, Gildars, Mavis, Grandine, Igneel, Metalicana, Acnologia, Meredy, Kagura, Sherry, Lyon, Jura, Happy, Charla, Pantherlily and the golden zodiac members. "Isn't there any other place where we didn't look yet?" Charla asked. "We can't even smell her or Shade anywhere." Igneel said. Then the doors opened and revealed Wendy and Chelia. "We think we found a clue." Wendy said and Lucy and Natsu went ahead followed by many others.

When Lucy reached the place she saw a place she hid years ago in the castle. It was the wall Nashi and Shade found in the morning. "Oh no…" Lucy murmured and approached the stone where the ring Nashi now have was kept. "What's this? I don't remember something like this being here." Yukino asked. The generals looked down and the same did Natsu and Happy. "This is…" Natsu began. "With this place empty it means Nashi isn't anymore in our world…" Lucy said with sad eyes.

**Levy: She still doesn't move from that damn corner!**

**Lucy: Nashi… why did you call her old lady? She's younger than me.**

**Nashi: But you are more beautiful than she is, Mama!**

**Serena (more depressed) **

**Natsu: You should go say sorry or else you wouldn't have anymore adventures.**

**Nashi (in a second reached the corner): I'm sorry for what I said… Can you please forgive me now?**

**Serena (still depressed) **

**Nashi: Please! (shake me like a fangirl)**

**Diana: I think we should just let her be…**

**Natsu (nods): That would be the best. Come on, Nashi! I'm gonna buy you ice cream!**

**Nashi: Yay! Ice cream!**

**Diana: I'm coming too! I want one with strawberry!**


End file.
